StAnD iN tHe RaIn
by Redrabbit50
Summary: Inyasha kills the ones Kagome loves, as she makes a deal with Sesshoumaru to live with him for a few months, How will Inuyasha take it and why did he kill the ones Kagome holds dear? Story better then Summary and other stories! Very Sad Story chapter 5 up
1. PaIn AnD aNgEr

_Darkness everywhere she can't see, all she sees is the memory of her beloved backstabbing her hours before. Not caring where she would go she ran, ran in to the forest in the moonlight crying, alone, no one there to say 'I'm sorry. Or come back I need you' nothing but the rain falling down on her as the wind ran through her hair, blowing it out of control, wiping it on her face hard enough to leave some marks. The moon following her to her destination. She stops as she sees smoke and light coming from a cave across the field, she starts to walk now as her heart goes faster and faster every second, she sees a figure coming her way, she falls not seeing where she would land, not seeing the person, on her knees she went, as she slipped into darkness. She fades away._

As the days went by she slept, not even waking up for a second. She wakes to see the tall figure once again, her eyes start to come back out of shapes and colors to see that the one that had saved her was one of the people she disliked...None other then the demon lord him self Sesshoumaru, her beloved's half brother.

"Girl tell this Sesshoumaru why you were running in the rain days ago with out my idiot half brother?" He asked as he turned his attention towards her. She looked up at him, opening her mouth as nothing came out.

"Well..." He said looking down to see that her mouth must be dry she had not been awake in days. He lifted her head as he tried to pour water down but it would seem that she couldn't open her mouth large enough so he drank the water, then picked her head up and kissed her as he let the cool water escaped his lips to hers. Eyes in shock she looked at him, once he pulled away she drank the water.

"I'm no longer with him after he did something so heartless to me. The memories still come to me; pain and anger is the only thing that comes to me when I think of him." She said in the weakest, lowest, and most painfulness voice he has ever heard. He raised and eyebrow and looked at her as one sad lonely tear came down her big beautiful hazel eyes.

"Your name was Kagome was it not?" He asked her getting a weak "Yes" from her.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru what he did..." He asked as she looked at him in shock. 'Why would her care? But it's better then to keep it in side.' Kagome thought as Sesshoumaru thought 'Why should I care about this human? When I look at her Hazel eyes it just makes me want to be human myself.'

"You wish to know then I shall tell you..." She said as she started her story...

_Hours before Sesshoumaru found Kagome_

_Kagome was smiling and laughing with her friends as school was over, and Kagome had this feeling something bad was happening to her family, will Kagome ran home to see if it was just a feeling, but once her got there she seen Souta 's backpack on the ground on the steps as she was going up the steps, Kagome ran to see blood dripping off the last step up, following the blood she seen her grandfather on the ground not breathing, she ran inside to see Her mom in the living room dead also, but Souta was not he on the other hand was hurt badly but not dead, as she ran to her room she noticed a blood trail going into her room, she opened her door slowly to see Inuyasha sleeping on her bed covered with her families blood. She ran to Souta and took him the hospital, hours later she returned to the shrine after promising Souta she would be back for him and they could start a new life. She noticed blood dripping from her window towards the shrine, she slid the doors open to see Inuyasha standing there waiting for her._

_"Kagome I'm sorry I...I didn't mean it..." He said but she didn't want to hear it she sat him enough times to knock him out for awhile, after jumping through the well she was met by her friends, after telling the story the couldn't believe it, out of no where Inuyasha comes and starts screaming at her, the rain starts to pour, the winds start to pick up, Kagome is now running from the man she once loved._

"And that's when I passed out and woke up here." Kagome said as she looked up at him. All he could do is look, 'look at the pain his half brother did to his woman...Yeah that's right HIS WOMAN' "Kagome I am truly sorry for your loss...But from here on I will make sure no one EVER hurts you again." Sesshoumaru said as she looked at him confused.

"Sesshoumaru why are you being nice to me, most of the time you try to kill me?" She asked him, he looked down at her and locked his golden orbs with her Hazel ones and said in a low yet calming voice...

"If you help me take care of Rin I shall allow you and your younger brother to leave with me and the Moonlight Palace...Think about." He told her as he moved Kagome over toward the fire and sat down next to the fire also.

"Sesshoumaru it is very kind of you but I have to think about my brother now more then ever." She told him as her nodded. 'If I want to get to her heart then I must get to know her.'

"Rin is very fond of you Kagome, also what if I say both you and your brother come live with Rin and me for a few months and then you can pick." Sesshoumaru asked her not taking his gaze off the fire.

"I will have to ask him Sesshoumaru, can you take me to the bone eaters well when I'm up to it and I can ask him?" Kagome asked as he nodded once more.

Days passed and Kagome felt as good as new, and it was now time to ask Souta about what Sesshoumaru and she had talked about, so the both sit off. Sesshoumaru had informed Kagome that Inuyasha and his gang were in the west looking for her, once through the well Kagome ran her way to Souta's room to see him.

"Souta how about we spend sometime in the feudal era for awhile?" Kagome asked her little brother as a worried look came a crossed his face.

"Not with Inuyasha...with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half brother? Now before you say anything let me tell you that he's not like Inuyasha he's not rude, mean...well you know the opposite." Kagome said while Souta kept saying the same word over and over and over again...

Tell me how you like it before I go on...


	2. A new begining

Kagome walks slowly out of the hospital, looking up at the sky wishing she could talk to her mother once again. Once she got back to the shrine she walked her way up to her room, as she opened the door looking down to see the blood of her family tailing on the ground she opens the door and walks to her desk, looking through everything she sees her text book she was looking for that very same day.

"I guess I don't need this any more..." As she trails of she was so worn out, between running back and forth and everything that has happen she just wanted to give up and lay down. As she was walking out of her room she noticed that on the back of the desk next to a picture of her family before her father died was a note, she picked it up slowly and opened it, as she read it she fell on her knees and cried.

The note read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_We are so proud of you, after everything our family has gone through you have been the strongest one out of all of us, and for that we love you even more. And we know that if anything ever happened to any of us you willl take care of Souta and yourself wonderfully._

_Love,_

_Your Mother and Grandfather_

As Kagome cried she felt like someone was watching every move she made, so she got up and wiped her tears and looked out the window to see nothing but pitch black, she walked down stairs after closing the windows and grabbed her and Souta's stuff. The police had asked her if she would take herself and her brother and leave until they found the killer.

'Souta will be out in a few days...' She thought as she remembered what had happened just a hour ago.

_Kagome was mumbling about how they would be staying with Sesshoumaru at his palace._

_"KAGOME!" Souta screamed at her finally getting her attion. She snapped out of her trance and looked at him._

_"Kagome I said I will go but I don't want to see Inuyasha anymore." Souta said looking down at the floor._

_"Souta Sesshoumaru doesn't like Inuyasha remember? You'll be out tomorrow so I'll go back to the shrine and get some of our stuff okay?" Kagome said getting Souta to look at her. He nodded at her, she put on a fake smile. 'I also don't want to see Inuyasha Souta.' She thought walking out of the Hospital._

The next day Kagome had already taken Souta's and her own stuff into the fudel era, and Sesshoumaru had already taken everything to his palace and fixed up two rooms for them. Kagome had finally gotten to the hospital five minutes later but Souta knew she was trying her best to get everyting ready. Once Kagome got to Souta's room he was already to leave. He had always wanted to see the fudel era but not like this. Once back at the shrine kagome and Souta went right to the well house and jumped in. Kagome had gotten up Souta felling a little sick from the ride didn't fell like moving but he made his way out to see forest lots and lots of forest, the air had never felt so good, he turned to see Kagome walking towards the west, so he ran up towards her only to stop once he seen a big huge dog, Kagome turned around to see Souta's face like WOW, she smiled.

"Souta this is Sesshoumaru...will his demon form anyways." Kagome said pushing her brother to move it.

Hours past and both Kagome and Souta fell asleep. Once Kagome woke up she looked around to see a large room. She tossed her blankets aside and got up.

"Your finally up I see." A voice said coming from behind her, she turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing be the doors with a very bright light coming from behind him. He walked up to her and took her hands and lead her out of the room.

"Your brother has asked when you wake up to let him know so I am bring you to him." Sesshoumaru told her, once walking for what seemed like forever they stopped at these huge doors, were you could hear laughing from childeren, but before he opened the door he turned to Kagome.

"Kagome this is a new begining for both you and your brother so please make her self at home." Sesshoumaru said looking at her.


	3. Is ThIs LiKe Or LoVe?

As Kagome walked though the big huge doors she looked around to see lots of toys for younger kids, and there Souta and Rin were paying. Sesshoumaru walked up beside her and looked at the happy little children playing together. But only one thing was bothering Kagome and that was why Sesshoumaru was being so nice to her even though he tried to kill her on different times.

"Sis you're finally up!" Souta ran over to Kagome and hugged her, Rin looked up to see her friend she hadn't seen in awhile, and so she also ran up to her and smiled as hard as she could.

Later after Kagome and the kids were done playing it was time for bed.

"Kagome before we go to bed can you tell us the story of Snow White?" Souta asked looking up at her, as she nodded. As Kagome told them of Snow White, they fell asleep. Kagome tucked them in and left the room only to bump into something hard like a wall, looking up to see Sesshoumaru, Kagome bowed in respect. Sesshoumaru watched as she bowed.

"Kagome you don't have to bow to me, you and your brother are guests in my home." He said as Kagome picked up her head with a fake smile, Sesshoumaru noticed these and thought 'Why does she put on a fake smile? Did I do something to make her angry? Why should I care anyways, it's not like this Sesshoumaru likes this human...do I? Could this be the feeling my dumb father felt when he chose that human wench? Or my dumb half-brother?' Once he was done asking questions to himself he noticed Kagome was gone, so he followed her sent back to her room.

Knock Knock

"Come In." Kagome said on the other side of the doors, hearing this he opened the door, while also noticing the sent of tears. He walked over to Kagome who was reading an old book that she got from the room. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking at her strange.

"What can I help you with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, he just raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Why did you put on a fake smile back there? Did I do something? And why did you walk away when we were talking?" Sesshoumaru asked still staring at her. She closed the book and sat it on the table next to her bed and returned to look back at him.

"I walked away because you looked like you were in a train of thought, No you did nothing wrong, and what fake smile?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshoumaru, He just looked down at her not moving not even blinking, and that started to freak her out.

"Okay okay, I was thinking about what's going to happen once Inuyasha finds out where we are...and I'm scared for my brother." Kagome told him ass she started to cry.

"Are you not scared for your self?" Sesshoumaru asked her as she shook her head.

"I don't care what happens to me as long as my brothers safe." Kagome cried harder, Sesshoumaru sat next to her, he couldn't take her crying anymore she was hurt be his brother. 'No one will ever make **MY **Kagome cry ever again.' He thought to him self, he grabbed her and held her like she was going to fall. And as they sat there he whispered in her ear.

"Is this like or love?"

**Devildiva: ****SOO Cute**

**Inuyasha:**** When do I come in?**

**Sesshoumaru: ****Shut it half-breed let Devildiva write the story…**

**Devildiva: ****Inyasha why can't you belike your half-brother?**

**Inuyasha: ****Yeah right**

**Kagome: ****This is a cute chapter**

**Devildiva: ****Inuyasha just to shut you up I might put you in the next chapter……Maybe**

**Inuyasha: ****WHAT!!!!!! Devildiva are you joking?**

**Devildiva: ****(Gone)**

**Inuyasha: ****Devildiva? Hello am I the only one here? HELLO……Im going to eat some Roman, for get this….**


	4. A gOoD nIgHt AnD a PlAn

All she could do was look up after he said that, looking into his golden orbs she was lost deep within them. "_Is this like or love?_" Just that replaying in her mind. Sesshoumaru just watched Kagome go from confused to lost to something he had once seen a couple look like What was it she did to make him lust for her so much he would go to the end of the world for her? Kagome finally snapped back to reality when he said her name.

"Huh?...what? Oh yeah sorry I spaced out for a moment." Kagome said as she looked down trying to hide a blush. Sesshoumaru looked it when she blushed but why did she want to hide it from him? Did she think she would look weak or ugly to him, why would she think that? He wanted to know, he also wanted to know how such a beautiful creature could be so loyal to his dimwitted half-brother? Why did she always stick by him when he left with that clay pot?

"Kagome I have a few questions would you please answer them?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Why were you so loyal to my idiot half-brother even when he went to see the dead miko?" Sesshoumaru asked her, she looked down and then looked back up to him and answered.

"Inuyasha was my best friend, my first love, and my first kiss… no matter what happened I told him I would never leave even if that meant my heart would break." She told him as he nodded. Sesshoumaru took a minute to ask his next question.

"What would have happened if you had met me first and I didn't kill you and let you travel with me even when you know about me?" He asked making her think about this for a few minutes.

"I would have to say Sesshoumaru if I know about it I would have been very shocked but if you would have saved me from something then I would have been in debt to you and my loyalty and trust would be yours." She said as he nodded as she told him. For an hour Sesshoumaru would ask questions to Kagome and she would answer, sometimes Kagome would get in a question or two. As Sesshoumaru was about to ask another question he looked over to see Kagome had fallen asleep, he had to admit it she looked even more like a goddess sleeping. As he looked at her sleep he noticed an aura, not just any one… it was Naraku.

"What does he want?" He said to him self. Sesshoumaru jumped out of the window to see his enemy sitting there waiting.

"What do you want Naraku? I don't have time to KILL you right now." Sesshoumaru said as he turned around to leave, until Naraku spoke.

"So the great Lord of the West has fallen in love with a human miko, strange has the ice prince turned out like his father?" Naraku laughed as Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned around and started to walk towards Naraku.

"Unlike my father I can make sure MY mate can be safe!" Sesshoumaru said as his eyes started to turn red with anger.

"So you plan to take the young miko as your mate…HA! That's if she lives, I hear Inuyasha is looking for her, and plans to kill her…" Naraku told him as he got even angrier.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru said getting ready to pull out Naraku's teeth.

"I want to make a deal with you… If you give me all the jewels Kagome has around her neck I will make sure she lives so she can become your mate…so what do you say?" Naraku asked him, Sesshoumaru took a minute to think about this, Sesshoumaru then jumped up to Kagome's room to see she woke up.

"Kagome go back to sleep…but before you do answer one more question…after this is all over and which ever side wins will you become my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked as he seen her eyes get huge, then go back to normal. Kagome got up and walked over towards Sesshoumaru and hugged him, and nodded her head. He was happy actually happy that she said 'yes' she then yawned and Sesshoumaru told her to go back to sleep he would be there when she woke up, she nodded falling back to sleep. Sesshoumaru jumped back out the window and walked back up to Naraku who was just looking at him with his cold, dead, heartless, soulless, and emotionless eyes.

"I'll think about it…now get of my land." Sesshoumaru said as Naraku disappeared and Sesshoumaru jumped back into Kagome's room to notice she was asleep, so he walked over to the other side of the bed and took of his top and lay next to Kagome as he also fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up to see the sun not even up on the horizon but she cold get back to sleep. She then noticed a warm, tall, and hard wall on her back so she turned over to see a sleeping Sesshoumaru, which made her giggle, but she stopped so she didn't wake Sesshoumaru up but he was already awake. She looked a his "Sleeping" face and brought her finger up to trace his lips, and his marks. 'I wonder?...' She thought as she put her face closer towards his until her lips was touching his, she then broke it off.

"Kagome if you wanted a kiss you could have just asked." He said as a smirk came upon his face and his eyes were open.

"I thought you were awake." She said looking at him. He just looked at her as she said that. 'What was that suppose to mean?' he thought.

"What?" He asked as she giggled again at him.

"I don't know I just thought you weren't sleeping…well I'm going back to sleep night." Kagome said as she closed her eyes to try and sleep. Kagome was relaxed until she felt a hand on her waist, she opened one eye to see Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him and also decided to go back to bed

After awhile of sleeping a knock was heard out side Kagome's door which woke Sesshoumaru. Not wanting to wake Kagome, Sesshoumaru answered it to find Rin and Souta at the door. Rin was there because she couldn't find Sesshoumaru and Souta was there because he wanted his sister. Once Sesshoumaru answered the door Rin was happy to see Sesshoumaru but Souta had a few questions for him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru why are you in my sister's room? And with no shirt?" Souta asked the lord who looked down at the boy. "Are you in love with my sister? Or are you just going break her heart?" The boy asked Rin just looked up at her lord.

"I am in deed in love with your sister. And no I wound never hurt her." Sesshoumaru told Souta making him smile also making Rin smile.

**Devildiva****: So another chapter down!**

**Inuyasha****: I thought you were going to put me in this chapter?**

**Deildiva****: I put your name in it…**

**Sesshoumaru****: Inuyasha shut up your hurting my head.**

**Inuyasha****: And you why the HELL were you in MY Kagome's room with NO shirt? You man whore!**

**Devildiva****: I had no problems with that! What about you Kagome?**

**Kagome****: Nod How did I get in this?**

**Inuyasha****: I bet you just loved it when he planed with Naraku?**

**Devildiva****: If he takes his shirt off again I don't care what he does!**

**Kagome****: NODS**

**Inuyasha****: Looks down and runs away on all fours like a puppy with his ears down**


	5. StAnD iN tHe RaIn

Once Sesshoumaru got a shirt he took the kids down stairs to eat and to make sure they didn't wake Kagome. Once the kids were done they went out side to play, as Sesshoumaru went to his study because of all the paper work. Once Kagome finally got up she noticed that the sun was up and Sesshoumaru was missing, so she tossed her covers of and changed into a beautiful Kimono it was pink with a bright red rose on it as the thorns wrapped around the bottom of it. She then was of to find everybody, until she heard children playing outside were she found Rin and Souta playing and running around while Jaken was trying to claim the children down, so Kagome walked over toward Jaken and bent down.

"Jaken if you want I'll watch them." She said as the toad jumped from her voice. He turned at her and started to cry with joy.

"Oh thank you they were driving me so CRAZY!" Jaken said as he ran back to the castle, he still thought she was a weak human but at least he didn't have to watch the two children. As Kagome was playing with her brother and Rin, Jaken decided to see if his lord wanted anything.

Knock

"Enter" Sesshoumaru said giving Jaken a chill down his spine. "My lord I came to see if you would want anything from this lowly servant?" Jaken asked looking at his master. Sesshoumaru looked up to see Jaken standing with fear in his eyes like he always does. "Jaken where are the children?" He asked the toad thing, Jaken looked up. "Lady Kagome told me she would watch them." Jaken answered his lord, and then turned to leave shutting the door behind him. Sesshoumaru got up and looked out the window to see the two children attacking Kagome while they laughed, but then he noticed an aura, but not just any aura _INUYASHA'S _Sesshoumaru then jumped out the window and came right behind Kagome not making a sound.

"I think all of you should go inside." Sesshoumaru said making everyone jump and turned around, Kagome just looked at him and noticed that he had a look on his face saying something bad is about to happen. She nodded and the children went inside, Kagome following the children stopping at Sesshoumaru's side.

"Inuyasha is coming?" She asked him as she got a nod. She walked back into the castle as Inuyasha was out side the gate, just missing Kagome.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he opened the gate. Inuyasha just looked at him with anger in his eyes. Sesshoumaru just looked at him and noticed that he had a spell on him.

"Where's Kagome I know you have her, Sesshoumaru. If you have done anything to her I'll kill you." Inuyasha told him getting ready to pull out his sword.

"I have done nothing to her, unlike you." Sesshoumaru said as he watched Inuyasha loosen his grip on his sword. As soon as Sesshoumaru said that Inuyasha turned around.

"I will be back for her…you will not stop me." And then Inuyasha was gone. Later that night after everyone went to bed Sesshoumaru wanted to see if Kagome was still up, once there he heard her singing so he opened the door to see her sitting on the floor leaning on the wall looking out side with her MP3 going with her singing a song, he walked over to see that her MP3 said 'Emotions' by Destiny's Child. _'Strange thing I wonder what it is? Why is she singing such a sad song?' _Then he noticed that the words changed to say 'Stand in the rain' by Superchick and Kagome started to sing:

_**She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but,  
She knows that when  
She's all alone, it feels  
Like its all, coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down**_

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what' s lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

_**She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
if she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through  
Everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down**_

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain.

Once she was done singing she took her head phones out of her ears and turned to see Sesshoumaru sitting next to her.

"How long have you been there?" Kagome asked him as he looked over at her.

"When you first started to sing that song…Is that how you truly feel?" Sesshoumaru said looking at her. She looked at him for a moment then looked back up at him with a smile.

"Only when I'm not around you." Kagome said as she kissed his check and got up looking down at him, she reached out a hand to help him up.

"So Sesshy-kun why have you come to see me so late?" Kagome asked looking at him as his eyebrow went up at the nick name she gave him. She just looked up with puppy eyes,

"I can call you that right." Kagome asked him as he just looked at her.

"When no one is around and I'm dead." Sesshoumaru told her.

"You are no far." Kagome said turning around and falling on her bed.

"Who said I was far my dear miko?" Sesshoumaru told her making her angry with what he just called her.

"You know I hate that. I have a name." She said looking up at Sesshoumaru, he looked down at her.

"So do I." He said with a smirk.


End file.
